


Everything in its Place

by krinblww



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krinblww/pseuds/krinblww
Summary: I realized too late that Twi/Wild Mentor/Protege dynamic is addictive to write. Whoops. Anyways, this is Wild Tries To Teach Twi to Bake, Modern Edition. Enjoy!





	Everything in its Place

Wild had dragged Twilight out to the kitchen by the back of his fluffy hoodie with  _ that look _ on his face. The one that made everyone know that he had an idea and he was going to follow through with it, or  _ die trying.  _ Twilight had seen the effects of  _ that look  _ enough that he didn’t try to slip out of his grip and slink back to his laptop, but he did feel the need to throw in some disclaimers.

“This won’t work.”

“It  _ will,  _ and you’re going to  _ enjoy it, _ ” Wild forced out in response, gritting his teeth. “You can’t always rely on me to feed you.”

“Well, we’ve gotten this far,” Twilight muttered bitterly. He knew how this was going to end. Abruptly, Wild spun around mid-stride and lifted an accusatory finger to Twilight’s face.

“ _ Well,  _ Wind’s birthday is in two days and I need to leave in twelve hours and unless  _ you  _ want to be the one to tell him he can’t have a cake for his  _ birthday _ , I strongly suggest that you  _ listen. Up.” _

He had a point. Wild was going on a three-day school science trip with Flora, and he was  _ stressed. _ He was going to have to miss Wind’s birthday, and the plane left at about six in the morning- it was understandable that he was just so damn _ done.  _

Didn’t mean that Twi had to like it though.

He dragged him into the muggy kitchen and slammed the door shut, as if he was worried Twi would try to bolt at the last second. He’d like to say he was above such cowardice, but when his eyes caught on the KitchenAid mixer on the counter and the whisks Wild was taking out, it began to seem more and more like a logical precaution.

Wild was busy in the pantry getting ingredients. 

“Hey, Twi, could you get out those measuring cups in the left cupboard?” 

“Yeah, sure…”

Twi fumbled around with the cupboard handles a bit before a dusty-blonde head stuck out from behind the pantry wall.

“The  _ left  _ cupboard, Twi,  _ left. _ You remember which direction left is?” Wild chided gently, like he was trying to explain something very complicated to a three-year-old.

“Yea, I remember,” Twi growled. 

The annoyed teen grasped clumsily at the neatly-stacked measuring cups, causing an avalanche of well-organized kitchen supplies to fall on his face. He heard a very loud sigh coming from the pantry. 

Wild resurfaced from the pantry with a bunch of clear plastic boxes, each with a baking ingredient inside. Twilight remembered when Wild had insisted that he needed seperate boxes for all of his cooking stuff, and he had to admit the pantry looked a whole lot better after Wild had organized and labeled everything.

The scrawny baker threw all of the boxes onto the marble island and slid a recipe to Twi’s end of the counter. The recipe was in a plastic sleeve, but that hadn’t stopped the grease stains or the taped-up tears that polka-dotted the paper’s edges. Penned notes sprawled all over the time-worn page, crossing measurements out and adding instructions.

“Ingredient quantities are at the top. Get measuring.” 

“Why can’t we just, y’know, just measure things out as we go?” Twi urged, squinting at the numbers and abbreviations dejectedly.

“ _ Mise en place, _ ” Wild said, taking the measuring cups from him and sorting out the ones he didn’t need.

“...Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“I don’t think so. It means  _ everything in its place.  _ You have to have everything ready first, _ ” _

“Oh,” Twilight said softly. “Where’d you pick that up?”

Wild paused for a moment, but it was long enough for Twilight to predict what his answer would be before he would even say it.

“...I don’t know.”

An uncomfortable silence fell on the both of them, Wild slowing his normally tornado-like hands to look distantly out the window.

Twilight cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um, what’s the difference between ‘ _ tsp’ _ and ‘ _ tbsp’ _ ?” 

Wild snapped out of his million-mile stare and turned his cerulean gaze to Twi.

“Teaspoons and Tablespoons. Be sure to keep them straight, I’ve ruined many a dish by getting them mixed up. Here,”

He walked over and selected two of the plastic measuring spoons from the set, placing them side-by-side so Twi could see the comparison. “Oh, and I find it easier to measure the spices into these.” The resident baker then produced a set of tiny glass bowls from the drawer under the marble countertop.  “Would you like me to show you how?”

Twi nodded.

And so it went. Wild showed Twi how to use the flat end of a butterknife to even out the measures, how to use the liquid measuring cups, even how to use the metric scale to get the most precise measurements.

“But I only  _ really  _ use that for the patisserie recipes,” He had said. “Y’know, to be on-theme.”

All the while, Twi watched the blonde baker metamorphose from an anxious wreck into a calm, composed cook. He understood now why Wild took so much joy in cooking- it slowed things down. Put things in perspective. It was a beautiful feeling when the cake layers emerged from the oven, chocolatey brown and shimmering from the oven light.

“Now, the baker’s most useful tool comes into play,” Wild announced with a grin.

“What? A knife? Some sort of fancy mixer?”

“Nope,” He spun around, holding a skinny wooden thing.

“A toothpick.”

Twilight blinked.

“Watch and learn, non-believer.”

Wild selected one of the sizzling cake pans and stuck the toothpick deep into the center of the fresh confection. Twi waited for some crazy sort of magic to happen, but he just took the toothpick out and inspected it carefully.

“Yup, seems about done.” He stated.

“Er- that’s it?”

“Mhmm. Now, wanna play some Smash while they cool?”

“..Sure.”

\---

A couple three-stocks with Jigglypuff later, Wild took a mixing bowl full of white buttercream out of the fridge. 

“Did you just make that?” Twilight asked.

“No, I made it last night after dinner. I always like to have a batch of frosting on hand.” Wild said, grabbing some blue food colouring from the cupboard.

“That’s weird, Wild.”

Wild spooned a generous heap of buttercream into his mouth. “It’s not weird. You’re weird.”

Twilight grinned. “Whatever you say.”

“Damn right, whatever I say. Now help me find the piping bags.”

\---

Wild really didn’t seem like the person to excel in anything involving precision, but here he was, piping elaborate flowers onto a chocolate cake with frosting. He had tinted the frosting, ‘Swiss Meringue Buttercream’ he had called it, a light blue that perfectly matched Wind’s favorite blue lobster t-shirt. There was not a chance he wouldn’t be thrilled when the time came. 

They popped the finished masterpiece into the fridge, but not before Wild snapped a photo to put on his cooking insta. Knowing him, he’d probably set it as his new prof pic for a total of an hour before he would get bored of it and delete it. He was just like that. 

They both stepped back, taking a breath before their eyes fell on the mass of dirty measuring cups, spatulas, and mixing attachments, among other things. 

Wild made a show of checking his heavy-duty triathlon watch and doing a double take.

“Oh  _ shucks!  _ Is that the time?” He shook his head woefully to add effect. “Man, Twi, I really have to get packing. I might be late.”

“Oh no you don’t, you little-”

But Wild had already bolted out the door. 

Twilight sighed, taking inventory of the dirty baking tools. He would humor him this time, but only because… because. Because he actually did enjoy this. Because he wishes Wild was this open and happy all the time. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” Twi called through the kitchen wall, where he know Wild could hear him. 

“Mm, I think everyone knows by know,” Was his muffled response. “Oh, and, you need to soak the frosting in hot water to get it off. Hot water.”

Twilight sighed again, longer and deeper this time.

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like writing about something I know a lot about? Well I do! This started off as just a dialogue practice and ended up kinda okay. I'll let you decide if I was right or not, though.


End file.
